This invention relates to a premixing chamber having fuel injectors, an air intake, a laminar air flow wing and air throttle valves that supply air and fuel to the manifold of an engine for mixing.
Carburetors that deliver a fuel-air mixture to the combustion chamber of an engine are very well known. Typically, the carburetor has a chamber housing with at least one air intake port and a fuel intake. When a fuel injector is used, the fuel is introduced under pressure into the housing to form the fuel-air mixture which mixture is in communication with the engines combustion chamber.
In one prior art invention, the combustible mixture of air and minute fuel droplets is accurately controlled over the operating range of the engine. To provide this control a constricted zone is used to increase the velocity of the mixture to sonic speed. Downstream of the sonic zone is a supersonic zone which accelerates the mixture from the sonic zone to a supersonic velocity without substantial turbulent flow. This accelerated mixture is then decelerated to a subsonic velocity in a subsonic zone to produce a shock where the fuel droplets subdivide and are uniformly distributed before the mixture is supplied to the engine cylinders.
Another prior art fuel flow proportioning valve of the variable area venturi type carburetor uses a movable wall to vary the venturi area. Part of the flow fuel tubes are discharged adjacent the venturi throat and the remaining proportion of fuel is returned to the pump. In one variable venturi carburetor movable members are linked with and driven by the accelerating pedal to vary the area of the throat opening.
Another carburetor variety has a fuel spray bar extending across the throttle with transversely oppositely disposed fuel orifices. This same carburetor has a pair of venturi plates mounted for pivotal movement about individual axes moving relative to a bar to define an adjustable throat.
With a carburetor throttle valve apparatus invention a pair of spherical segments with center openings are attached to either side of an existing throttle plate and throttle shaft. These segments have grooves on one side to fit the throttle shaft which has a generally lenticular shape to act as an air foil.
A sonic carburetor invention has a air-fuel mixing passageway with a fuel dispersion bar in the passageway. A plurality of fuel dispersion openings in the bar inject fuel into the passageway.
Still another invention discloses a variable venturi-type carburetor having a suction piston with a tip face.
Another more recent carburetor invention provides for direct mechanical control of both the airflow valve and the fuel dispersion assembly. A three bar linkage connects the airflow valve to the fuel dispersion assembly. The operation of a throttle valve in the carburetor affects the position of the airflow valve.